<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wardrobe Malfunction by twitchtipthegnawer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781429">Wardrobe Malfunction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer'>twitchtipthegnawer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Westworld (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Historical Accuracy, Historically accurate but fundamentally inaccurate beliefs about poisonous animals lol, Illustrations, Moresomes, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy Flood has had a lot of bad apples tag along with him over the years. Sometimes, though, he gets a good batch. These three girls seem well-intended, if a bit mischievous. It doesn't hurt that they're all stunning, either. And clever, and wealthy, and more than a little bit kinky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Teddy Flood/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wardrobe Malfunction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphae11e/gifts">raphae11e</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One more Westworld season 2 fic for good ol' Raph! This one is entirely consensual and on the wholesome side of senseless smut. Crossdressing, pranking, and outdoors sex ahead! My twitter @twitchingcorpse is the place to go if you wanna scream with me about this good good boy, and please remember to be kind with spoilers, I haven't seen season 3 yet! &lt;3</p><p>EDIT: I am a fool! Raph drew art for this fic and I completely forgot! While Teddy isn't wearing combinations per se, he's still in frilly underwear, and he's still cute, so I'm adding it now &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This loop saw Teddy escorting a trio of women he’d referred to as “ethereal beauties” upon first meeting them. They went by Elizabeth, Minnie, and Clara, and they were, unbeknownst to him, a trio of the best of friends celebrating their recent graduation from medical school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth was footing the bill, being the daughter of a wildly successful pair of plastic surgeons, but you wouldn’t know it to look at her; she had long, pitch black hair and a demure, calm demeanor. In contrast, Clara was a bottle-blonde with more attitude than body (not that it was hard, with her small stature and slight build) and all-natural, dark tan skin. Minnie, the last of the three, was a redhead who kept her curly hair cropped at her chin and had a riot of freckles across her cheeks. She was undoubtedly the mousiest member of the trio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Teddy found all three of them utterly stunning. It wasn’t just that he was programmed to, either. They had a manner reminiscent of grecian nymphs, ephemeral beauties which couldn’t be tied to any one place for very long. Ironic, perhaps, to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>guests</span>
  </em>
  <span> as such, but Teddy was blissfully unaware of such facts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can push on to the gold mine if we ride hard,” Teddy was saying. “But there ain’t another water source between here ‘n there, and it’s a mighty fine place to set up camp in my opinion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was; a little grotto of sorts, protected by orange, rocky outcroppings on three sides, with a little pool of water surrounded by tall grasses. A little stream trickled into the area from the east, then exited out the side of the pool to disappear into the southwest. It had intersected their path rather nicely, and, unlike a real water source in the desert, wouldn’t attract any dangerous animals to the hapless visitors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, not unless they </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>it to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too gross to pass up the chance for a bath,” Clara declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy dismounted first, wasting no time in helping Clara off her horse. Elizabeth managed on her own, no matter how expedient he tried to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You handle a horse mighty fine for city folk, miss, if’n you don’t mind me saying,” he told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calmly, she replied, “My parents own a racehorse or two, so I begged for lessons as a little girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They sure paid off, huh?” Clara teased. Elizabeth flipped her silky stream of black hair over her shoulder, a silent rebuke, and Teddy busied himself helping Minnie off her paint mare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look bad on a horse yourself,” Minnie said softly as she accepted his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comes of spending a lifetime on one,” Teddy replied smoother than butter. She stumbled somewhat as her boots hit the ground, and he caught her against his chest. “Careful, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean - oh, um, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll tie off the horses a ways away so they can feel free to graze. If you ladies want to, ahem, freshen up a bit, I’ll be sure not to look the wrong way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t mind,” Elizabeth replied. Teddy was the one to stumble, this time, and her gentle chuckle had his face flaming red. “You looked quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>on a horse, by my estimation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mumbled something embarrassed about still needing to keep the horses safe, Ma’am, and walked off with all their reins clutched in his fist. Clara waited until he rounded the corner behind a jagged-edged boulder, then said, “Amateurs. Wanna know how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>get him out of those union-suits they all wear for ‘authenticity’ or whatever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do tell,” said Elizabeth, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning with a mouthful of very, very white teeth, Clara said, “Watch and learn, girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started out by stripping off her outermost dress, which, sure. Seemed logical enough, and her combinations and corset kept her modest enough for modern standards. Minnie actually followed suit, seemingly torn between </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanting to bathe and following Clara’s lead. Elizabeth only watched, an interested light in her dark eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next, Clara poked her head out from the side of the rock. “Oh, Teddy?” She called, catching his attention enough to get him to half turn around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he noticed her state of undress, he blushed all over again. Tugging his hat over his eyes (to hide the sight of her, or his blush, or both), he said, “Ma’am, I’m sorry, didn’t - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think I’d stripped already, yeah. Anyway the girls and I think you should bathe just a bit downstream of us. It might take a while for us to be ready, Minnie is, uh… nervous about being naked outdoors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minnie, who was just behind the rock, poked Clara’s side. Clara flapped her hand randomly in her direction without turning away from Teddy, as though she were shooing away a fly. “Anyway, uh, that alright with you? You don’t mind bathing in our dirty bath water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, three ladies like yourselves are hardly as grimy as a fella like me,” Teddy said, still a bit gruff with embarrassment. “Might be if’n I’m lucky, some of your loveliness will wash off on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flatterer,” Clara cooed. She certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounded</span>
  </em>
  <span> quite flattered. Minnie poked her in the side again, and she ducked back around the rock to engage in a short-lived and childish war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is that it?” Elizabeth asked while they were still preoccupied. “We wait for him to strip, and pounce at an opportune moment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clara ceased her poke fight to smooth down the front of her undergarments. “You’re still thinking too small.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, in that case. I’m not waiting around for the next stage of the plan, not unless I can do so naked and </span>
  <em>
    <span>clean. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minnie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry Clara,” said the redhead. “I do wanna get an eyeful, but I feel kinda… gross.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourselves. But you’ll be thanking me later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, obviously,” Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but she wasn’t sarcastic, and Clara knew it. If the blond wasn’t around to scheme there was no doubt in any of their minds that Elizabeth would be doing it for her. Elizabeth more than trusted Clara’s planning abilities, however; even if the plan actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>as difficult as brain surgery. Clara had gotten her doctorate in it, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she was doing that, Elizabeth and Minnie got to bathing. Their soaps were not period authentic, of course; no stinging or burning sensations for guests with sensitive skin. Elizabeth cast an appreciative eye over Minnie’s ample chest, the freckles that speckled across her collarbone like scattered stars and the graceful dip </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>at her waist. Similarly, Minnie couldn’t help but sneak a few glances at the pale expanse of Elizabeth’s long legs and flat belly, neatly trimmed bush and -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it was no secret all three friends found one another attractive, but it had been a long time since they’d fooled around with one another. This vacation was certainly making them feel adventurous once again, however, and all three were newly single for the first time in a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both were nearly done getting clean, a few pleasantries about enjoying the atmosphere and weather and fashion exchanged, when they heard a sudden shout from around the bend. They looked at one another, startled, then hastily gathered enough of their clothing to poke their heads out safely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep back,” Teddy said with barely even a second glance in their direction. “It’s dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His clothing had been arranged at the banks of the stream, and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fully </span>
  </em>
  <span>nude. Minnie felt herself blush, and even Elizabeth had a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. Clara wasn’t visibly flustered, but it was always harder for Minnie and Elizabeth to tell with her darker skin tone. Regardless of the little feast for the eyes, however, there was something perhaps more important which Teddy was focused on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lizard, orange and black splotchy stripes banding its body, was nestled up in his underwear. There was plenty of fabric there for its long, sluggish body to squirm around in, and Clara had a barely concealed smirk plastered on her full lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy explained, backing up with his arms spread wide to keep the girls and lizard separated, “That there’s a Gila monster. If they bite you, you’ll be dead in an hour, tops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my,” said Elizabeth. “How fearsome.” As though Clara hadn’t lifted it with her two, bare hands. Gila monsters weren’t that dangerous even when they were flesh and blood and not programmed for kindness, though Teddy, with his eighteen-hundreds medical knowledge, didn’t know it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Miss Elizabeth, it’ll all be safe so long as we don’t make any sudden movements.” He picked up his shirt, pants, vest and hat as he spoke. However, he seemed to come to a sudden realization when he was far enough from the Gila monster to feel safe. “Oh, damn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Asked wide-eyed Minnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, er… I haven’t got any spares.” Teddy averted his eyes and held his rumpled, dusty clothes in front of his crotch modestly. It did nothing to hide his ample chest muscles, nor the sweat and droplets of stream water that were tracing delicate, shining paths up and down his tensed abs. Nor the golden tan that graced his skin, nor his large, calloused hands, nor, nor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling rather pleased with herself, Clara was about to respond to him. Probably with something very witty. Why not stay naked for a bit? You won’t need them? Haven’t you tried going commando; it’s really rather lovely? Any would’ve worked, but as it turned out, Minnie beat her to the punch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can borrow mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three of her companions turned to stare at her. Though Minnie couldn’t quite meet their eyes, she didn’t back down. “I have spare combinations. They’re comfortable, even if they’re not what you’re, um, used to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Miss Minnie, I could never take a girl’s u-underthings,” Teddy was fidgeting adorably, as though he wished he could tug his hat over his face once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t worn them before, or anything,” Minnie hurriedly said. “They’re clean!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, Ma’am, but I don’t think I- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you wanted them to be worn already?” Clara teased. “Perv.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy finally managed to stutter his way through acceptance after a bit more pressuring from Minnie and Clara - though, honestly, not nearly as much as a truly adamant man would’ve needed. He was positively bashful as he took the bundle of lacy underwear from her, then coyly asked how he should put it on. Elizabeth stepped in, smoothly describing how to step into it and button it up, then gave both her companions pointed looks. “We’ll let you get dressed in privacy, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-right, thank y’all kindly,” Teddy dipped his head in the most bow he could give without risking flashing them. Still, when he turned to hide nearer the horses, Elizabeth wasn’t shy about ogling his ass. Perfectly plump, just enough padding over the muscle to make her want to sink her fingers in and squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All thirst aside, however, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>give him enough space to change alone. Clara ended up washing herself rather quickly, and Elizabeth offered to help by washing her back - something which she enjoyed quite a bit, even if it was a short endeavor. Then, they were all ready to bed down for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minnie didn’t know how well the others slept, but the thought of Teddy in her underwear kept her up quite a bit later than she’d expected. Still, exhaustion took over eventually; it was hot, and she’d exerted herself more in recent days than perhaps ever before in her life. They all had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting up the next morning was such a chore she found that she wasn’t even thinking about what had kept her so preoccupied the night before. Elizabeth and Clara, too, were a bit too groggy to make clever comments until well into their ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t have much longer to go before they’d hit the mine. In fact, they might be able to eat a hot lunch cooked in a proper oven, for once. But they did have enough time baking in the desert sun to perk up a bit, and notice something about Teddy. He didn’t seem as easy today as he had the day before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he was unhappy, or wary, not at all. But he didn’t sway with the saddle anymore. His back was held tense, and, when Minnie rode up beside him, she saw that his face was red with more than a sunburn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Teddy?” She asked, just loud enough to be heard over the crunch of horse hooves on hard earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right as rain, Miss Minnie,” he replied. “J-just eager to rest at the end of this journey, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head at him, clearly unsure. “You look, um, red. Do you feel feverish? Wait, can you get fevers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you enjoying it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That question came from Clara, rather than Minnie, and she called it out loudly enough to make Minnie jump a bit. Teddy’s back went from stiff to ramrod-straight, and his laugh came out more than a little bit forced. “Uh, whatever do you mean, Ma’am? This here jaunt? It sure has been a mighty fun diversion from - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, she interrupted him. “Those combinations, do you like them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - w-well, I - ” He didn’t seem to know how to respond. He kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish, and Elizabeth ended up riding up next to him to give him a supportive hand on the shoulder, a small smile, and a nod. It wasn’t a coincidence that her hand landed on one of the lacy straps of the combinations, nor that Teddy squirmed a bit before he found his voice again. “Th-they are awful comfortable, y’see. Keep me from wilting like a flower in this heat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing at all wrong with that. Perfectly reasonable,” Elizabeth agreed. Her hand rubbed over his shoulder a bit, nails tickling through his shirt. She was almost to his clavicle before she pulled away. Teddy shivered under all the attention and bit his lip hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clara gave Minnie a meaningful look, and in response the redhead giggled until she bit her lip, just like Teddy. All three girls were near brimming with glee, though Teddy barely seemed to notice. He was a bit preoccupied at the moment, to be fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before much longer, they reached their destination. The gold mine had a half-dozen cheery, white-bearded men milling about near its entrance. They called a bright chorus of “Hello!”s at the group as they approached, and Teddy waved back as brightly as if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>been ruminating on his underthings for the past few hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, look what the cats dragged in!” One man called out, fanning himself with his hat and grinning toothily (though he seemed to have a few gaps in those teeth).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John, George, Joseph!” Teddy called back. “Working hard, I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly workin’, more like,” said John. George slapped him upside the head with a big, belly laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joseph chimed in, “We ran into some mighty odd afterclaps from that cave-in last month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afterclaps?” Clara blinked a few times, clearly not understanding the slang, but the men took it to be a request for elaboration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, first we ran into a brand new vein - only our transport gal won’t be back for another month, at least! Not expectin’ us to be sittin’ on so much free gold, y’see? And then when - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we cleared the rubble,” George interrupted. “We found a cavern entrance underneath. We think there’ll be some good stuff in there - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, it was John who whacked George and began to speak, “Only we’re all too chickenshit to go lookin’ inside!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all had a chuckle over the good-natured insult, and Elizabeth looked at her companions slyly. “Well, girls. Should we go exploring the hidden deeps, or take some gold to a nearby town? The choice is ours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Course, we’d pay y’all either way!” Joseph was quick to say. “Fair compensation for the work, ‘n all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrinkling her nose, Clara said, “Even more time in the desert? No thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cave sounds fascinating,” Minnie agreed mildly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he looked surprised, Teddy’s smile was genuine as he looked at all of them. “You’re a brave bunch, you know that? I’ve met newcomers’d run if they heard talk of ‘hidden deeps’ or somesuch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find we’re full of surprises,” Elizabeth replied with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he was still reeling from that, she let herself off of her horse. He rushed to help Minnie and Clara down, ever dedicated to his chivalry, while Elizabeth addressed the gold miners. “We shouldn’t go in just yet, should we? We’re tired, you see, and would like some rest first…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes Ma’am, of course!” They all three parroted, then started bickering about who was trying to suck up to the lovely miss and who was just being polite. Elizabeth laughed behind a politely raised hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Teddy needs more rest than any of us Ma’am’s,” snickered Clara. “He’s had a hard trip.” While she spoke, she snuck her hand behind his back to grab a handful of his ass. He almost jumped straight out of his boots, and, with how close she was, she could hear him swallow hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Teddy, these little ladies been givin’ you trouble?” John sounded sympathetic, but perhaps facetiously so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not they - um! Not their fault, we ran into a Gila monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whistling, George took a half step back. “Didn’t bring any of that damn poison with y’all, didya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we did, do you think we’d be standing here talking about it?” Elizabeth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joseph laughed until George hit him, too. Clara used this to cover up her salacious movements, and slipped her hand lower to cup a bit between Teddy’s cheeks. It couldn’t possibly be comfortable, thick denim digging into delicate, sensitive skin, but it still made him </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeak </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a way that was both endearing and not entirely protesting. To Clara, it sounded almost like an outright invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, when she almost went to cup between his legs, her wrist was caught and pulled away by Elizabeth. “Hey,” she whined, though she didn’t yank out of Elizabeth’s grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon,” Elizabeth whispered into her ear, making her shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got to cop a feel, why don’t I?” Clara pouted, but she also leaned into Elizabeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem,” Minnie cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They broke apart with a pair of slightly sheepish smiles. Teddy was in the midst of clearing his own throat, and saying, “Got a set of beds available for my fair companions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, no worries,” said John. “’Hear that, boys? We’ll be sleepin’ in the mine together tonight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George grumbled about that, and Minnie gave them all a wide-eyed look. “Oh, we don’t mean to force you to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, someone’d need to guard the entrance anyway,” Joseph said. “It was my turn, and I ain’t one bit sore over havin’ some company, I’ll tell y’all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll stand guard!” Clara announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, don’t you want a bed?” Minnie shifted on her feet awkwardly, clearly not happy with this new development.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, the mine sounds exciting,” said Clara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I concur,” said Elizabeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though at first she seemed surprised, Minnie only needed one meaningful look at Elizabeth to figure out </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>about her deceptively simple statement. “... Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was why, come sunset, Teddy was looking around at a trio of girls sitting around a fire near the mine’s entrance, bemused but not displeased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent of woodsmoke wafted out the front of the mine, keeping them from feeling smothered. They’d all had plenty to eat, and Minnie and Clara were bickering over the last soft, fresh roll. Elizabeth sat closest to Teddy, inching closer every few minutes, unbeknownst to him. There was a relaxed air to everyone, walls coming down during their easy break from adventuring, touring, and even vacationing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know,” Teddy said, suddenly enough to make Elizabeth stiffen a bit. “I don’t often get days like this. You ladies have been mighty fine guests, if you don’t mind my saying so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.” Elizabeth recovered quickly, finally sidling close enough to bump her shoulder against his. He met her gaze out of the corner of his eye, and gave her a smile that made her feel slightly wobbly and jello-like. All the more reason for her to act on her feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching out, she placed one hand on Teddy’s knee. “I thought today was lovely, as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flustered once again by her flirting, Teddy shifted a bit - accidentally or not, this pressed his side more firmly to hers. “Ah, well, can’t say I’m quite as comely company as y’all are, but I’m glad regardless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth shook her head, and slipped her hand higher. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful </span>
  </em>
  <span>company, Teddy. No need to be so modest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well, I’m glad my trailblazing skills were a comfort, then, and the introductions to the miners of course - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, her hand reached high enough for her nails to trace the hem of his combinations. “That wasn’t what I meant,” she purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the background, the bickering cut off. “Oh, can we?” Minnie said, somewhat breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been waiting all day,” said Clara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he was both flustered </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>confused. “Now, hold on, what do y’all mean by - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every time I remember you’re wearing that underwear,” Clara cut him off, going onto all fours to prowl towards him, the firelight making her seem more predatory than usual. “I feel like I’m gonna fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>lose it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>On those last words, it was almost like a signal. She pounced on him, sending Teddy onto his back with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whuff </span>
  </em>
  <span>of air. Before he could recover she was already pulling at his clothes. Elizabeth took his hat and placed it on her own head, and Clara managed to get the buttons of his shirt undone in record time. While she started in on his belt, Minnie pulled off his boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - I - Oh, goodness,” Teddy was saying, rather mildly for everything that was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want us to slow down?” Elizabeth wound fingers into his hair. Uncaring, Clara continued to wrestle off his pants - and fully reveal the frilly combinations he wore beneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking between them all, Teddy was clearly overwhelmed. He licked his (full, perfect, dusty rose) lips, then shook his head. “No, Ma’am, only I’m grimy from the road still, and I wouldn’t want to - ah, to - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s already hard,” Minnie stage-whispered. She slipped a slender hand between him and Clara to press between his legs, where his cock was fighting its way free of the combinations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knew this slit was good for something,” Clara grinned widely. Then she pushed the fabric on either side of the crotch away, revealing a long, thick cock that was, perhaps, a bit too perfect. Big, even in proportion to Teddy’s not inconsiderable height, but not so big that it intimidated even timid Minnie. Perhaps the veins throbbing or the foreskin could be considered by some to be flaws, but to Elizabeth, they were only more brushstrokes on the masterpiece of Teddy’s body. No, there was only one thing keeping his cock and its adorable, dark tuft of hair from looking inhumanly magnificent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bend, slightly awkward, forcing his cock to list to the side even when erect. An adorable thing that made Elizabeth want to fit her hand over it, pump up and down and feel the velvet heat of him - but Minnie was already doing that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So instead, she settled for kissing the modest words straight from his mouth. Why they had made an adonis and given him such a humble heart, she would never know, but she certainly wasn’t complaining. Not at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stubble scratched her cheeks some, but he opened his mouth wide, and his lips were surprisingly soft. He submitted gracefully to her questioning tongue, even as Clara picked at the tiny, white buttons holding the combinations closed over his chest. Elizabeth fingered the pink silk tie at the neckline, felt the slippery texture contrasting the worn cotton lace and strong, though not without give, chest muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long he made a choking sound, and though Elizabeth was leaning over him rather than straddling him like the other girls were, she felt the jolt of his body. The way his teeth very nearly closed around her tongue, quite without him wanting them to. He’d almost come, from little more than Minnie’s hand holding his cock and Elizabeth’s tongue fucking his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, and Clara, teasing his nipples. Couldn’t forget her extremely valuable contribution. In fact, with the way her dark red lips had darkened even further as she’d chewed them, the slightly glazed look in her eyes… Well, she’d earned herself a kiss, as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Minnie and Teddy whined at the sight of Elizabeth hauling Clara in by her hair for a swift, but deep kiss. Her teeth caught Clara’s bottom lip once, then she bit it quite intentionally. From the way Clara frotted down against Teddy’s belly, hips stuttering, she liked it well enough. Elizabeth broke from her, eyes hooded, and took in the flutter of Clara’s lashes. The slight glimpse of her tongue when she licked her lips, breaking the thin strand of spit which had connected them for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think,” Clara said, slow and somewhat hoarse. “We all need to get out of our clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Minnie breathed, already stripping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Teddy started to undo the rest of the buttons on his combinations, Elizabeth caught his wrist. “Not you,” said Clara, beating Elizabeth to the punch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take them long to get situated, even with Teddy slowing things a bit as soon as they let him up off his back. He couldn’t seem to help himself, reaching out to brush calloused fingertips over each inch of newly exposed skin with something close to wonder. “Beauties like you,” he said. “With a fella like me? I feel like the world’s best jewel thief tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure we’re the ones stealing something,” Minnie replied, bashful, when Teddy cupped her breasts and kissed the freckles and moles one at a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he keeps talking like that, I’m definitely stealing him,” Clara agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling at her, Teddy reached out to take her hand in one of his. Her fingers were nearly as long as his were, even though she was shorter, and she flushed as he held her hand to his lips for a kiss. “To be stolen by you’d be a mighty honor,” he murmured against her knuckles. And then, because they were all naked and getting themselves filthy, even with the dirt floor as packed as it was, he licked a stripe up her ring finger that sent goosebumps rising on Clara’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps not stealing,” Elizabeth mused. “I’d ask to buy, but I don’t think there’s a price they could put on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like something in a museum,” agreed Minnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit waxing poetic and get over here, I wanna get to the fucking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though they were a tiny bit exasperated with Clara, truthfully, they couldn’t agree more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enough time had passed for Teddy to not be in such imminent danger of coming, so Clara was confident as she straddled Teddy’s legs. He was still sitting up, and pet a solid, firm hand down her spine as she set his cock against her entrance. She relaxed, even more than she’d meant to, rubbing the head of his cock back and forth between her legs. He breathed a hard exhale, almost a grunt, as he glanced off her large, swollen clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she took her time inching down, slowly, inch by agonizingly hot inch, Minnie squirmed at her side. She pressed close to Clara, curious fingers reaching down to feel where Teddy disappeared inside her. Clara gasped, clinging to Minnie’s arm harder with each unexpected touch. “I feel... empty,” Minnie said. Though she was breathy and sweet, there was also a hint of whining in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” said Elizabeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” said Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both looked at one another, and both chuckled after a moment. Elizabeth grabbed Minnie by the waist, and Teddy by one wrist, and she guided Teddy’s hand between her legs. She kept Minnie pressed close against her, at Teddy’s side, so that she could support Minnie if she felt weak. While the girl managed to keep herself kneeling, she certainly clung to Elizabeth just like Clara had clung to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nimble fingers played with her pussy, well-practiced and programmed to perfection. Teddy’s palm pressed against her, rocking with a gentle, warm pressure that made her acutely aware of how wet she’d already become. Then he slipped his fingers between her folds, ending with his index inside her decadent heat and his thumb able to rub around her clit without ever giving it the direct pressure Minnie was craving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Clara was enjoying the freedom to rock her hips as she got used to Teddy’s cock, but Elizabeth seemed to think she was perhaps getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>comfortable. She reached out to tweak at one of Clara’s puffy nipples, and Clara gasped at the unexpected sensation. Her hazel eyes went more green than brown as overwhelmed, but not unhappy, tears welled up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taking good care of your girls, aren’t you Miss Lizzy,” Teddy complimented Elizabeth, though his voice broke more than once when Clara’s cunt tightened around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I like the sound of that.” Elizabeth was all but purring. She pet Minnie’s hair, Clara’s chest, made eye contact with Teddy’s baby blues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which - which part?” Clara asked, snarking as best she could under the circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My girls. Miss Lizzy. The whole thing, really.” Elizabeth let go of Clara’s chest to pinch Minnie’s, instead, which made her arch her back and cry out softly. “Though I’m not the only one taking care of you, am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s taking care of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Teddy asked. His free hand reached out for Elizabeth, catching one of her legs. All the while he continued to finger Minnie, working a second finger in and stroking them in a motion that had Minnie’s stomach jumping in the best way possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Elizabeth could take a hint. And, though she’d kept her combinations and Teddy’s hat on (and thus was the most dressed of the bunch of them), that open crotch had already proven its convenience once that night. She straddled Teddy’s face, guided Minnie onto all-fours beside them (still set at an angle that was as kind as possible on Teddy’s wrist), then held the excess fabric to either side. Slowly, she sank down, until she could feel Teddy’s breath wafting humid against her pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three of them were inextricably entangled for what felt like forever. Elizabeth, with Teddy giving her the most intimate kiss she’d ever experienced, and Minnie being taken apart by nothing more than five fingers and his kindness. Even Clara was surprised by Teddy’s abilities more than once, when she managed to become complacent just in time for him to begin bucking his hips. He fucked her deep, each thrust a </span>
  <em>
    <span>jolt </span>
  </em>
  <span>through her whole system that left her both overheated and covered in goosebumps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Teddy was completely unaffected, by either the pleasure or the effort he was expending. In fact, his mouth grew slack and sloppy against Elizabeth more than once, and he soaked through much of her drawers with his drool. His hips stuttered, his fingers paused or twitched when they weren’t meant to, and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounds </span>
  </em>
  <span>he made!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle moan, nearly muffled by Elizabeth’s cunt and soft bush. When wet sounds came from above him - Elizabeth and Clara kissing once again - his breath hitched and he choked, on spit or Elizabeth’s juices or both. And finally, when Clara came, a sound that might have been a scream if he’d had more breath, desperate and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleading </span>
  </em>
  <span>and oh, Elizabeth felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting off of him, she said, “Did you come too, darling?” His face was red from exertion, or oxygen deprivation, or maybe only from the way she was looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With slick, swollen lips, he said, “N-no, I haven’t - Oh, god!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not give him a little break,” Elizabeth purred, petting Clara’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde only stuck her tongue out, all languid and comfortable in the afterglow. “I wanna come again, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minnie, however, was whining. “H-his fingers are good, but you two k-keep distracting - ah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Teddy and Clara were both endearing for interrupting their partners with unexpected pleasure, but if </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>was how they were going to be, Elizabeth was going to have to take charge again. It was a good thing she was so practiced at it, otherwise she might’ve gotten more protesting when she coaxed Clara off of Teddy’s dick. As it was, however, she was treated to the sight of his wet cock, so hard the head was nearly purple, pulsing out a dribble of precome as Clara reluctantly obeyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That looks sore,” Minnie said, pulling off of Teddy’s fingers as well to gently hold his cock. From his whimper, she was right. Lucky for him, then, that she didn’t waste any more time taking Clara’s place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perks of being the person in charge, Elizabeth got to keep her spot by Teddy’s head, though her thighs were getting somewhat sore. It was all worth it for the rhythmic sucking against her clit, the nimble tongue squirming just inside her entrance and the occasional brush of teeth that felt thrillingly daring. It did make her a bit shaky as she guided Clara to her new position - but not as shaky as Clara must have felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands and feet planted in the dirt, her head by Minnie’s and her ass and pussy fully accessible to Elizabeth. Minnie wasted no time in holding Clara’s cheeks in her soft palms and kissing her deeply. Elizabeth, on the other hand, teased by biting at Clara’s ass, sucking bright, red hickies everywhere except where Clara most wanted her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More than once, Clara nearly fell, and only Elizabeth and Minnie’s hands kept her from collapsing on top of Teddy. Luckily for her (and Teddy), however, she didn’t need to wait long for the other three to follow her over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First was Minnie, perhaps because of the prolonged time with Teddy’s calloused, strong, long fingers squirming inside her. After only a couple of minutes bouncing on his cock, she was shaking, her stomach tensing and releasing in a way that made it obvious how much pleasure she felt, even if Elizabeth couldn’t feel the pulsing tension in her pussy the way Teddy could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next was Teddy, because of that aforementioned tight </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeeze </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Minnie’s orgasm. Teddy shook, and held onto Elizabeth’s thighs, and when Minnie pulled off of him thick, creamy come spilled from her soft, used hole. He even striped his own belly with a bit of come, aftershocks making his dick jump a few more times before it began to soften.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Elizabeth’s vision went black - she was squeezing her eyes shut without having meant to. It wasn’t anything in particular that carried her over, she thought, just the culmination of all the wonderful touches Teddy and the other girls had given her. His final few, desperate licks didn’t hurt, of course. Her gasps rang in her ears as she slowly relaxed down from the high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Extricating herself from everyone (and making sure that they could all lie, cuddled together in a heap, without getting too near the fire) took another few minutes, but eventually Elizabeth was able to look down on all three of their flushed, happy faces with a flushed and happy face of her own. They were all tired, perhaps too much for pillow talk. She was about to find a blanket to drape over her partners, in fact, when Minnie began to giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Asked a bemused Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just - oh, it’s silly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sillier than me not getting to come twice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth flicked Clara’s forehead. “You and everyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s just that. Pfft, now we </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>have dirty underwear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” said Elizabeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clara started full-on guffawing, and Minnie followed suit with a higher-pitched titter. Teddy looked between them, even more bemused now, but his lips were quirked up on one side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Elizabeth was nothing but baffled. “I don’t get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darlin’,” said Teddy. “You don’t need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her down beside him, and Minnie closed in to cuddle up against her. Clara wrapped an arm all the way around Teddy to be able to reach Elizabeth’s shoulder, which had the side benefit of sandwiching Teddy tightly between the two women. He cleared his throat, somewhat embarrassed as his crotch was squished against Elizabeth’s hip, and she smiled privately against Minnie’s collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, she didn’t need to get the joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is why we’re the only ones who invite you to parties,” Clara mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth considered getting up to flick her again, but Teddy surprised her by flicking Clara’s arm himself. She squawked, then started laughing again - which only set Minnie off as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Teddy joined in with a chuckle, and Elizabeth surprised herself by laughing as well. She didn’t need to get the joke, but it was nice to be in on either way.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>